1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital content system that includes a client computer, a content server with which the ID of this client computer is registered, and a center server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since commands from client computers concentrate in the server in a client-server model, the load on the server is a heavy one. Peer-to-peer network systems currently are the object of much attention because of their ability to alleviate server load.
By utilizing a peer-to-peer network system, digital content that has been stored in a computer can be acquired directly by another computer. In a peer-to-peer network system according to the prior art, however, all users are capable of accessing computers that constitute the peer-to-peer network system. As a consequence, this system is not suited to a case where it is desired to disclose digital content to a specific user.